Shirou Kotomine
|-|Human Disguise= |-|Servant Form/Ruler= |-|Avenger= Summary Shirou Kotomine is the Master of Assassin of Red in the Great Holy Grail War of Fate/Apocrypha and the Ruler-class Servant of the Einzbern Master‎‎ in the Third Holy Grail War. He later contracts with Caster of Red, Archer of Red, Lancer of Red, Rider of Red, and Caster of Black. Shirou's True Name is Amakusa Shirou Tokisada, the teenage leader of the Shimabara Rebellion. Born in the Edo period, he was a boy of miracles who could nearly be called a saint. However, it is unknown how exactly he was discovered; a good half of his life is wrapped in mystery. He, who concentrated on his studies since childhood, began to perform many miracles at the frontier for a time. Having healed wounds and walked on water, he eventually began to be enthusiastically worshiped as a son of God by the peasants that believed in a prohibited religion. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C. Unknown with Twin Arms - Big Crunch | 6-C. 2-A with prep Name: Shirou Kotomine, real name Amakusa Shirou Tokisada Origin: Fate/Apocrypha/Fate/Grand Order Gender: Male Age: Seventeen at the time of his death, has spent more than half a century incarnated and has been active since World War II Classification: Member of the Assembly of the Eighth Sacrament, Ruler-Class Servant, Heroic Spirit | Avenger Powers and Abilities: |-|Ruler=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Can use any sort of Magecraft, Energy Blasts, Psuedo-Black Hole Creation, Conceptual Manipulation, and Gravity Manipulation with Twin Arm Big Crutch, Precognition and Clairvoyance, Minor Mind Manipulation and Social Influencing with Charisma, Information Analysis (Can discern the true name and abilities of anyone he encounters), Expert Swordsman, Can baptize evil spirits on the conceptual level with the Baptism Rite, Expert in the use of the Church's Armaments and Rites, Regeneration Negation with Black Keys, Minor Trajectory Manipulation (Can force his Black Keys to return to their target should they be reflected), Supernatural Luck, Minor Fate Manipulation (Servants with B-rank Luck or higher can change their fates to evade inevitable outcomes such as having their hearts destroyed by Gáe Bolg), Limited Power Nullification and Servant Physiology |-|Avenger=All previous abilities other than servant specific ones, in addition to, superior Regeneration (At least High-Mid, likely Low-High. Hōzōin, a user of the same regeneration, stated he could come back if just one of his fingers remained, and the only way Musashi could stop him for good would be if she didn't leave a single speck of him behind.), Reality Warping and Soul Manipulation (Heroic Spirit Swordmasters can all summon a dueling arena in a manner compared to Reality Marbles, where the loser will have their soul consumed), Invisibility (Can use an unnamed Skill similar to Presence Concealment), Can use the Curse of Annihilation (As its name implies, it is a curse that remakes the target's soul and their will to corrupt them into a deranged murderer, a combination of Curse Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Corruption (Type 3) and Mind Manipulation. This is capable of working on even Machines), Preparation, Acausality (Type 1 and 4. His original world was culled, and thus never existed. Due to this, they completely "lack a beginning". Holmes described him as a mobile singularity in and of himself), Resistance to Reality Warping and BFR (As a dimension hopper, they naturally have to resist being returned to their original world by the restorative properties of The Worlds they enter) Attack Potency: Island level (Traded blows with and damaged Berserker of Black). Unknown with Twin Arms - Big Crunch (Matched and overpowered La Pucelle). Several of his abilities bypass durability | Island level (Comparable to the Heroic Spirit Swordmasters). Multiverse level+ with prep (By sacrificing someone of Tokugawa blood inside of Onriedo Castle, after gathering thousands of souls from those slaughtered by the Heroic Spirit Swordmasters, he would have wiped out every single parallel world) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Comparable to other Servants. However, his speed is considered "abnormal" even amongst Servants) Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Island Class (Clashed with Berserker of Black) | Island Class Durability: Island level | Island level Stamina: Tireless for as long as he has a supply of mana Range: Extended melee range with his sword. At least several dozen meters with magecraft and Black Keys Standard Equipment: A large number of Black Keys, his sword, Miike Tenta Mitsuyo, His Noble Phantasms: Left Hand - Xanadu Matrix and Right Hand Xanadu Matrix | Same as before, likely sans the Black Keys *'Black Keys:' The main weapons of the Church, a sacrament taking the form of a long, slender sword. Despite appearances, they are not made for melee combat, but instead as projectiles. By hitting a target’s shadow with a Black Key, the target is immobilized, incapable of moving away as their shadow is pinned. They conceptually negate regeneration by imposing the natural laws and have the ability to intervene against “evil”, allowing even normal Black Keys to pin far higher beings such as Servants. Unlike the normal Black Keys, Shirou's are abnormally effective and can cause significant and even fatal damage against servants, unlike their normal counterpart. Shirou is also capable of inserting spells into the hilts of his keys before they are launched. One such spell is Set, which has his keys return to their target should they be reflected or repelled. Intelligence: Despite his status as a Saint, Shirou is an extremely skilled manipulator and schemer, orchestrating the events of the Great Holy Grail War to his benefit with nearly every stage of his plan going off without a hitch for much of it. He seduced Semiramis, received the Command Seals of every Servant in the Red Faction, and was also able to discern Kirei's abnormality since the day he was born and avoided him appropriately. In combat he is not only an extremely skilled swordsman and Black Key user, clashing with Berserker in close battle, but he is also absurdly talented in magecraft due to his Noble Phantasms, which allow him to utilize practically every form of magecraft with ease. He is capable of generating meteor-like prana blasts as well as powerful singularities as strong as most Noble Phantasms. In addition, his time in the Assembly has given him valuable experience in the use of the Church's Sacraments, allowing him to bypass Ruler's normally impeccable Magic Resistance. Weaknesses: Twin Arm - Big Crunch can only be used with connection to powerful leylines or the Greater Grail, and thus requires extensive prep. However, while under the support of Chaldea, this weakness is bypassed. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Curse of Annihilation: A unique "Jesuit sorcery" granted to the Avenger Amakusa by the being he calls Satan. This curse remakes the victim's soul to turn them into a Heroic Spirit Swordmaster, corrupting their mind to turn them into a deranged murderer subservient to Amakusa and willing to carry out his plans. This is capable of working on humans, spiritual beings like Servants, and even machines like Katou Danzou. Noble Phantasms ShirouKNP.jpg|Left Hand - Xanadu Matrix and Right Hand - Evil Eater Left_Hand_Xanadu_Matrix_&_Right_Hand_Evil_Eater_anime.gif|Left Hand - Xanadu Matrix and Right Hand - Evil Eater as seen in the Apocrypha anime BigCrunchAnime.gif|Twin Arms - Big Crunch used in the Apocrypha anime against Joan of Arc's La Pucelle Twin_Arm_-_Big_Crunch_FGO.gif|Twin Arms - Big Crunch in Fate/Grand Order Avenger Amakusa Twin Arm - Big Crunch.gif|Avenger's Twin Arms - Big Crunch in FGO Left Hand - Xanadu Matrix: Left Arm - Foundation of Heaven's Blessing and Right Hand - Evil Eater: Right Arm - Wickedness Predation: Having inspired hope in the followers who accompanied him on his hardships, Shirou's arms are Noble Phantasms by themselves. They possess passive abilities similar to Eye of the Mind (True) and Eye of the Mind (False) and, when combined, can be used to increase the power of the Baptism Sacrament and thus allow it to affect Servants. They also permit him to use practically any form of magecraft with their Almighty Key and even allows him to manipulate the Greater Grail. The Left Hand reinforces and strengthens his body while also providing eternal youth, allowing him to remain in his prime despite having been incarnated for a half-century. The Right Hand further improves his ability to see into the future, in addition, to further increase his skills. * Twin Arm - Big Crunch: Zero-Order Convergence: A technique utilized by Amakusa Shirou Tokisada with his two-arm Noble Phantasms, Left Hand - Xanadu Matrix and Right Hand - Evil Eater. By connecting both arms to the leylines, excessive Magical Energy is inserted in the Magic Circuits of both arms and made to rampage. A destruction-type Noble Phantasm that refines pseudo-black matter and swallows all beings on the surroundings. Because it requires an excessively vast magical energy, originally it is impossible to employ it as a Noble Phantasm. To completely impel it as Noble Phantasm, he must first somehow establish a magic energy supply route different from his Master. While he is in the service of Chaldea, he can use this noble phantasm on command and does not need to connect to leylines, likely due to always being supplied energy from a source other than just his master. Miike Tenta Mitsuyo: The sword of Amakusa Shirou Tokisada, formerly the favored blade of a "certain one-eyed master swordsman." While normally just a simple armament summoned with Shirou, Caster of Red's Enchant skill can render it as a C-rank Noble Phantasm. Due to it being an "incredibly famous sword", Caster was able to make it of much higher quality than other objects, using his writing prowess to describe how the blade is "magnificently sharp" and the amount of blood that had stained it in its lifetime to great effect. It is a Japanese sword with an iron scabbard, sharing the traditional shape but also carrying "various aspects" imbued by the soul of the swordsmith. Compared to "beautiful and lovely blades that possess a shine worthy of being called works of art", the sword is a "broadminded and deadly blade" that "specializes in cutting something." It is a first-rate sword, acknowledged as such by even Servants with their wide-ranging perspectives on all kinds of weapons. It carries the magical energy normally found in Noble Phantasms, and it allows him to damage Berserker of Black and receives her blows without at all damaging the sword. Shimabara_Hell_01.png|Shimabara Hell Picture Scroll Onriedo_01.png|Onriedo being summoned upon the Toke Castle The Hell of Shimabara: A Reality Marble possessed by the Avenger version of Amakusa, the remains of his culled parallel world etched into his soul. It is an endless hellscape of fire, with air so poisonous that one breath would turn one's lungs to ash. It possesses no exits whatsoever, and does not allow any living being to survive. This makes it virtually impossible to escape, as Onriedo Castle exists in the real world, and would be immune to any attacks from within. Class skills * God's Resolution: One of the capabilities of the Ruler class that gives them privilege over the Holy Grail War as per their class, shown through the obtainment of two Command spells that they can use against Servants and which only they can possess. Due to not being a participant in the Great Holy Grail War, however, this skill has been lost. In the setting of Fate/Grand Order, this skill has been restored. * Magic Resistance: A skill that grants protection against magical effects. Differently from the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Shirou holds an A-Rank in this skill, allowing him to nullify any magical attack or enchantment short of a lengthy Greater Ritual, and is generally untouchable to modern magi. It also allows him to resist abilities such as Petrification, Spatial Manipulation and Mind Manipulation for as long as they are magical. However, this does not apply against the sacraments of the Church. * True Name Discernment: A particular skill granted to those summoned under the Ruler Class. It allows him to instantly discern the identities of Servants and others before him for as long as they are sufficiently well-known and powerful enough to enter the Throne of Heroes. As such, status information such as one's identity, Skills and Parameters are automatically revealed when directly encountering such an opponent. However, this ability fails against those who have been recorded in history as "nameless", such as EMIYA, and will require a luck check against those with concealment abilities. Personal Skills * Baptism Sacrament: A type of magecraft that changed into a style for the church. It is superbly effective on spiritual beings and, when combined with his Noble Phantasms, even Servants, sublimating them in an instant. This ability allowed him to instantly defeat the Nameless Vampire upon completion due to the vampire being both a spiritual being and a creature weak to things pertaining to the Church. * Charisma: The natural talent to command an army. It increases the ability of allies during group battles. A rare talent and expertise that is inherent to Servants of the Saver class. It is said that a rank of B in this skill is sufficient to lead a nation as its King. Shirou holds a C- Rank in this skill, allowing him to easily manipulate ordinary individuals with no knowledge of magic and have them believe his Revelations without basis, albeit with more difficulty than Joan of Arc. * Revelation: A skill equivalent to Instinct, a sixth sense regarding battles; however, "Revelation" accommodates all matters related to the achievement of a goal (for instance, choosing the most suitable path while traveling). Because there is no basis to it (or so thinks Ruler), it cannot be explained to others clearly. Key: Ruler | Avenger Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 6 Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate Category:Doujin Soft Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Leaders Category:Spirits Category:Precognition Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Immortals Category:Weapon Masters Category:Magic Users Category:Energy Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Sword Users Category:Thrown Weapon Users Category:Servants Category:Intangibility Users Category:Soul Users Category:Fate Users Category:Vector Manipulation Users Category:Concept Users Category:Social Influencers Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Curse Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Mind Users Category:Technopaths Category:Technology Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 2 Category:Preparation Users Category:Power Nullification Users